Total Drama Game Island
by hetaliafan1
Summary: 23 game characters end up on a reality show where they will suffer through to win 1,000 G
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Welcome to Total Drama Game Island. I'm your host Waluigi. Today we're going to start off with 23 contestants. First up Hilbert (he is the male trainer from Pokémon black)!"

The first contestant jumped off the boat onto the dock.

"Second off all Slenderman… Okay where'd Slenderman go?" Waluigi turned around and ran into him.

"Okay now get your white butt over there with Hilbert. Okay since they're all from the same game we have Bowser, Peach and Daisy. And since everyone else is being difficult we have Link, Sheik, Zero suit Samus, Olimar, Italy (from Hetaoni if you don't know it google it), Wolf, Epic Mickey, Sora, Axel, Lucario, Mega-man, Luke and Flora (from Professor Layton same deal as Hetaoni), Donkey Kong, Egghead (from sonic), Snake, Kirby, Meta knight, and a lego clone (from lego star wars 3). Okay now I'll separate you into teams, so Link, Slenderman, Lucario, Mega-man, Kirby, lego clone, Bowser, Peach, Italy, Sora, Epic Mickey and Hilbert you're on one team. The rest of you are another team. Okay your team will be called the sour mushrooms. Meta knight your team will be called the mushy bananas. We will have a tube that you will use as a confessional."

Daisy's confessional

Overall I knew that today and all the other days are gonna suck

Egghead's confessional

for reality shows I know one thing make a lot of alliances

"Now this is where you will vote off one of your fellow game characters."

Bowser's confessional

I'm sick and tired of losing to those pasta loving plumbers,I need to blow off some steam

"And you will send someone to the canon of loserdom. And now I think you should meet my companion Wario, He will help _me_ with challenges and he will also cook for you."

Italy's confessional

Wario sort of reminds me of my friend Germany

"Now go to your cabins so I don't have to look at you until tomorrow, remember girls on the right boys on the left. If you don't have a gender than well…"

**A/N so tell me what you think through a review**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Hide and Freak

It was quiet all through the camp

not a creature was stirring not even the champ. Until…

_**BEEP!**_

The loud noise crept through the cabins so that even Italy couldn't sleep through it.

"Rise and shine campers!" Waluigi said smugly.

Link's confessional

Okay I know Waluigi is a bad guy but at least let us sleep

Flora's confessional

What the heck is wrong with that son of a-

"Okay the first part of the challenge, Go into the woods with Wario chasing you, All you have to do is wait for everyone on the opposite side is caught, then you will hear the sound of this airhorn."

There was silence for a brief moment or two.

"Well what are you waiting for?"

The 23 campers ran into the woods being chased by a deranged chef. Italy, Hilbert, Mega-man, and Kirby ran in one group. Sora, Peach, Epic Mickey, and the lego clone went in another. Slenderman was on his own and the rest spread out. Snake, Sheik, Sora, Meta knight, and Hilbert climbed up some trees, the rest hid in caves and other strange places.

"Come on out, you know I'll find you." Wario said menacingly. Wario ran into a box with an exclamation mark on the sides. Wario took the box, threw it and poked Snake.

"You're out."

Wario cut the cheese stinking so bad that the other contestants in the tree fall and get out.

Hilbert's confessional

Seriously Wario's farts stink to high heaven

Wario kept going around getting everyone but two out (Slenderman and Axel). Slenderman kept teleporting around Wario's face turned red with anger

_BOOM!_

There was an explosion of passing gases and Slenderman fell (even though he doesn't have a nose) and got out.

_BEEP!_

At the campfire everyone was sitting on a stump. "Now each person will get a gold coin, as you can see there are only 11 coins. I will pass them out according to how many votes you get. Whoever does not get a coin will be shot out the canon of Loserdom. Let us begin Slenderman, Hilbert, Sora, E.M, Italy, Lucario, Kirby, Link, Peach, Bowser, Zero suit Samus and… Mega-man. Lego clone get in the canon."

"NO wait I might brea-"

_BOOM!_

L.C was shot out of the canon and probably broke when he landed.

**A/N so pretty good. I'm probably going to get rid of the people you don't know first**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 dodge the goomba

The camp was quiet once again. Link was making out with his sword. Luke was dreaming of dating Flora. Snake slept in his box.

"Wario do you think we should wake them up?" said Waluigi.

"Nah they look peaceful." said Wario

Wario and Waluigi threw something into each cabin.

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

The beeping was so loud that Italy fell out of his bed to a face full of pasta.

"Good morning campers today you get to do another challenge!"

"We aren't stupid." said Egghead.

"Well that's not how I see you, anyway your challenge is you will each be given a goomba you will have to get it across an obstacle course so big that it surrounds the island. It's full of mines, piranha plants, wild pokémon, hint coins, and you might even come across the immunity star. This star will keep you in the game if you get voted off you can boot someone else."

Wario handed everyone a goomba.

"Also if your goomba is hurt in any way you'll be eliminated."

"How will we know if it's hurt? said Luke.

"Oh, trust me you'll know." Waluigi snickered. "Now go!"

Everyone but Slenderman ran (Slenderman teleported instead). Wolf took a rock and threw it at Slenderman's goomba hitting it in the eye. The goomba started getting ravenous as it attacked Slenderman. Wolf laughed and immediately he was blasted off with a mine along with Egghead and Italy. Hilbert was doing really well along with Luke, Flora, Lucario, Bowser, Donkey kong, Peach, and Daisy. Everyone else was having trouble. Olimar is being eaten by a piranha plant, Sheik, Sora, E.M, and Axel blew up. Link was doing good until Snake tripped him. But it eventually became the first mentioned people. Hilbert threw a pokeball at Donkey Kong which released a Samurott which blasted his Goomba.

Daisy and everyone after reached the finish line.

"We won!" said Daisy.

"No I say who won, and it's the sour mushrooms!"

"What!? But I crossed first!"

"Yeah but your team only had three that crossed. The mushrooms had four.

Daisy's confessional

Ooh that Waluigi is gonna pay

"Okay welcome to your first elimination ceremony bananas. okay I don't have to repeat myself because _someone _was spying (Snake started to blush) on us. So Daisy, Olimar, Sheik, Luke, Flora, Axel, Samus, Donkey Kong, Snake, and… Egghead. Wolf get outta here.

Wolf walked to the canon and was shot out.


End file.
